remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo
Tokyo (東京) is the capital of Japan. Tokyo is Naoko Takeuchi's hometown and where the ''Sailor Moon'' series is mainly set. It is known for the districts of Akihabara (electronics and anime), the Emperor's Palace, Harajuku (fashion), Tokyo Tower, a high cost of living and its high population density. Originally called Edo it was made the capital of Japan by the youthful moderniser Emperor Meiji. It hosted the Summer Olympics in 1964 and will do so again in 2020. The shrines shown in the Sailor Moon anime, manga and live action are each based on different shrines in the Azabu-Juuban area; the anime shrine is based on the Akasaka shrine while parts of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon were filmed at the shrine in Shirokane. Azabu-Juuban Azabu-Juuban (麻布十番) is a neighborhood in the Azabu district of Minato-ku, Tokyo. In the anime, it was Usagi's home as well as home for many of her friends. Most of the Sailor Moon storyline took place in Azabu-Juuban. Naoko Takeuchi has spent a lot of time in the area around Azabu-Juuban and integrated those experiences into her story. Films So far, it has appeared in Cars 2 as the location of the first World Grand Prix race. It was also mentioned in Toy Story 2, where Al McWhiggin, a toy collector, tried to ship Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete to the Konishi Toy Museum to collect the entire Woody's Roundup collection. Tokyo is the capital city of Japan. Taki Tachibana, Tsukasa Fujii, Masahiro Takagi and Miki Okudera reside here throughout the film. The city is large, populous, and vibrant, often juxtaposing against the relatively calm and quiet landscape of Itomori. Many landmarks from the real-life Tokyo are featured in the film, such as: the NTT Docomo Yoyogi Building, the Pedestrian Bridge at Shinanomachi Station, Suga Shrine, and the Shinjuku Underpass. Taki and Miss Okudera also visit the National Art Center for their date. Tokyo is also the place where Mitsuha Miyamizu wished to live as a "handsome Tokyo boy" in her next life. Following the destruction of Itomori by Comet Tiamat, many of Itomori's former residents migrate to Tokyo, including: Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Sayaka, Tessie, and Ms. Yukino. Television shows It has appeared in the Phineas and Ferb 1-hour special "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" It is also the setting for the Mickey Mouse episode "Tokyo Go". In Transformers: Universe Disney Parks In real-life, it is home for the Tokyo Disney Resort which is home to Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. Notes *'Azabu-Juuban' fully means "linen cloth No.10". Because of Azabu meaning "linen cloth" and Juuban meaning "tenth" or "No. 10". *In the English dub and English version of the manga, the area was called "Crossroads" due to the crosslike 2nd last character of its kana. Entertainment locations *Game Center Crown *Fruits Parlor Crown *FM No. 10 *Karaoke Crown *Jam Records *Amazon Bar Education locations/Schools *T·A Academy for Girls *Crystal Seminar *Shiba Koen Junior High School *Juuban Municipal Primary School *Juuban Municipal Junior High School *Juuban Municipal High School *Mugen Gakuen *Moto Azabu High School *K.O. University Religious locations *Hikawa Shrine *Saint Juban Church Health Related Locations *Gym Shapely *Azabu Public Hospital Homes *Ami's Home *Haruka and Michiru's Apartment *Haruna's Home *Mamoru's Home *Minako's Home *Motoki's Home *Usagi's Home Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations